Students preparing for timed writing exams, such as a bar examination, typically prepare by writing essays. A growing percentage of students preparing have switched from writing exams by hand to typing exams on a computer. Most students preparing for a bar examination take a review course with instructors that teach a student how to prepare. Preparing involves taking essay practice exams on their computers using a standard word processing program. The student types for the allotted time and then submits their exam answer. The instructors are limited in their ability to assess a student answer because they can only see the final exam answer. A more robust solution is desired.